The Spoiled Princess
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: We all know Jigglypuff, Spoiled brat, terrible cook, princess, gets whatever she wants. But what is her one true desire? Magicial Pokémon Journey oneshots. rated M for final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Spoiled Princess

It was just an average day, Pikachu and Clefairy were playing with Hazel.  
Jigglypuff was spying on them from the trees." Why won't he notice me?" Jigglypuff sighs sitting in the tree eyeing the electric mouse.  
"Most boys would be fawning over a princess like me, but not him." Jigglypuff says depressed as she watches the trio have a picnic as Pikachu gobbles his food hungerly.  
" They say that the way to a man's heart is his stomach, I've tried that several times but no matter how hard I try my cooking literly knocks someone out."frowns the pink balloon.  
Jigglypuff then remembers all the good times they had together, finding the stone of adventures, her party (which she had to stop Pikachu from sneaking away) Exganging Christmas presents ( she was hoping to exchange with Pikachu but she's happy with the snake skin she got), drawing, Well, Having her servants draw for her anyway.

" Sigh, I could have anything in the world, but all I really want is him... That's it!" The pink puffball chimes in realization, as she rushes to her house and tells her servants to capture Pikachu.  
Later Hazel and friends are walking when they hear a rustling noise." Whose there?" Hazel questions as several of Jigglypuff's servants come out.  
" _To protect the world from devastation."_ begins one." _To unite all peoples within our nation_." begins another." _To denounce the evils of truth and love_." cries the first.  
 _" To extend our reach to the stars above."_ cries the second. " **WRONG SHOW, AND WRONG PIKACHU**!" Interupts a third Jigglypuff.

The three Jigglypuff then tie up Pikachu and carry him away.  
" Oh no! What are we going to do!?" panics Hazel." Hey, there's Almond, maybe he can help." Clefairy points out.  
" ALMOND!" Hazel calls dreamily tackling the boy into a hug." It's terrible! Jigglypuff's servants have kidnapped poor Pikachu." Hazel explains crying into Almond's shoulder.  
" And what do you want me to do?" Almond questions not wanting to have anything to do with the girl.  
Hazel grabs Almond and starts pulling him ' _ **away**_ ' from Jigglypuff's house." How do I get myself into these messes?" Almond complains as he's dragged away.  
" Isn't Jigglypuff's house the **other way**?" Clefairy says standing there before following his friends.

While our _'rescue team'_ hopelessly wanders farther away from Jigglypuff's house, Some servants just finish decorating as the ones with Pikachu arrive.  
" Wh-wh-what's going on here?" Pikachu demands. Pikachu is then put into a tuxedo as the servants push him onto the stage.  
Pikachu's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees Jigglypuff next to him in a wedding dress.  
" Dearly beloved, we gather here today to bring these two together in holy matrimony." begins Jigglypuff's sister, Wigglytuff.  
" **WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT**!" Pikachu screams, jaw dropping to the floor.

" Do you Jigglypuff, take Pikachu to be your husband?" questions Wigglytuff.  
" I do." Jigglypuff nods." And do you Pikachu take Jigglypuff to be your wife." asks Jigglypuff's sister, as Jigglypuff gives Pikachu a death stare.  
" I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-d-do." Pikachu shivers fearing for his life." Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Wigglytuff proclaims.  
" K-k-k-k-k-k-k-kiss!" Pikachu exclaims turning pale." You'd better do it, or else." Jigglypuff whispers threatenly.

Jigglypuff puckers up as Pikachu tries to look for a way out.  
'Where's Hazel and the others.' thinks the electric mouse looking around in a panic.  
" I'm waiting." Jigglypuff says impatiently puffing up as she gives him another death glare.  
Pikachu sighs seeing there's no way he can escape marriage, so he does the only thing he can do- kiss Jigglypuff.  
" Now for our honeymoon!" the balloon Pokemon cheers jumping up and down like all her dreams have come true.  
Pikachu (looking like all his dreams have been crushed) gets pulled into a hot air balloon shaped like Meo- I mean Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff snuggles up next to Pikachu and falls asleep.  
'Wow! You can see everything from up her, Look! there's Hazel and the others on that mountain.' Pikachu thinks admiring the view.

At the mountain.

" Huh, I was sure it was this way. Maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere." Hazel says confused.  
" **YOU THINK**!"Almond says irritated through gritted teeth. " I knew we should have gone the other way." Clefairy sighs as they all stand lost in the snow.

In the hot air balloon.

'Huh, I've never noticed how _cute_ she looks.' Pikachu thinks noticing Jigglypuff sleeping on his shoulder, as he falls in love with his new ' _bride_ '.  
" Maybe being married to her won't be so bad after all." the mouse says with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Spoiled Princess

Jigglypuff was walking by Grandpa's house when she overheard them talking.  
" Hazel, You've been doing a good job lately collecting Pokemon, so I'm letting you have my love potion." says the old man named Grandpa.  
" Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you , thank you. Now Almond Will be **MINE**!" Hazel says excitedly grateful.  
'Love Potion? Maybe I can use that to get my man.' thinks Jigglypuff before swiping the love potion.  
" Jigglypuff Come back!" Hazel calls chasing after the Pokemon.

Hazel eventually loses sight of Jigglypuff.  
" Jigglypuff!" Hazel calls searching for the balloon Pokemon, when something catches her eye.  
" ALMOND!" Hazel cries in joy upon seeing the boy. " Oh, no." Almond mutters as the girl approaches.  
" Jigglypuff stole MY Love potion." Hazel exclaims angerly. " Love potion? What do you need a love potion for?" Almond asks quizicially.  
" Well, I uh, I um..." Hazel begins blushing." If you need it to get me to fall in love with you, then you don't need it." states the boy.

" What are you saying?" Hazel asks confused.  
" Well, I've always, uh kind of, liked you..." Almond says admitting his feelings for Hazel.  
" Almond!" Hazel exclaims hugging the boy as she cries tears of joy." Anyway, we should probably get back that love potion." Almond says wanting to get out of the akward situation.  
" Why, What's the worst she could do?" Hazel says breaking away." Well, for starters, She could make the whole world into slaves." Almond points out. " Good point." Hazel agrees as they head to Jigglypuff's.

At Jigglypuff's.

" Jigglypuff! Open up!" Hazel calls knocking on the door.  
Jigglypuff then opens up the door with a plate full of cookies.  
" Oh cookies! Don't mind if I do." the girl says begining to reach for a cookie.  
" Have you forgotten her cooking?" Almond comments as Hazel reaches for a cookie.  
Hazel is just about to grab a cookie, When Jigglypuff smacks her hand away.

" OW!" Hazel says rubbing the pain from her hand away.  
Before Jigglypuff leaves with the cookies, she returns the love potion.  
" Did she even use any of it?" Hazel wonders examining the bottle.  
" Apparently cause it's missing a bit." Almond replies pointing to a missing portion.  
" Oh Yeah." the girl says seeing some of the potion is gone.  
" Well, We don't have to worry about her taking over the world." Almond sighs in relief.  
" Why?" Hazel questions confusedly." Well she didn't let you have a cookie which must mean they're for someone special." Almond deduces.

Later Jigglypuff finds Pikachu.

" Hi Pikachu!" Jigglypuff calls flirtaciously.  
" Uhhhh, Hi... Jigglypuff..." Pikachu says slowly backing away.  
" I made you some cookies!" the balloon Pokemon chimes pulling out a plate of cookies.  
" Uh, thanks, but uh I couldn't..." Pikachu replies waving his hands and shaking his head.  
" **EAT**!" Jigglypuff demands puffing up." Okay!"Pikachu says before eating a cookie, fearing for what she'd do to him if he didn't.

 **A/N For those of you that don't know they were made with love potion.**

" Jigglypuff..." Pikachu says staring at his cookie.  
" Yes, Pikachu? ' He's mine now.'" Jigglypuff thinks with a smile.  
" **I LOVE THIS COOKIE!"** Pikachu blurts out causing Jigglypuff to fall down.  
" I'm so happy for them!" Hazel says adoringly from the bushes.  
" It's just a cookie..." Almond says sweatdropping at the new couple.

A few years later.

" Pikachu, do you take this cookie to be your wife?" asks Grandpa.  
" I do." Pikachu nods." Then you may kiss the bride." cheers the old man.  
Pikachu kisses the now moldy cookie." I'm so happy for them." Hazel says crying in happiness.  
" Hope he doesn't get sick cause I sure am." Almond says watching the Pokemon make out with a moldy cookie.  
" That should be **ME** up there!" Jigglypuff complains puffing up.

 **A/N The remaining chapters will have the same set up but with different endings, so stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Spoiled Princess

Jigglypuff was walking by Grandpa's house when she overheard them talking.  
" Hazel, You've been doing a good job lately collecting Pokemon, so I'm letting you have my love potion." says the old man named Grandpa.  
" Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you , thank you. Now Almond Will be **MINE**!" Hazel says excitedly grateful.  
'Love Potion? Maybe I can use that to get my man.' thinks Jigglypuff before swiping the love potion.  
" Jigglypuff Come back!" Hazel calls chasing after the Pokemon.

Hazel eventually loses sight of Jigglypuff.  
" Jigglypuff!" Hazel calls searching for the balloon Pokemon, when something catches her eye.  
" ALMOND!" Hazel cries in joy upon seeing the boy. " Oh, no." Almond mutters as the girl approaches.  
" Jigglypuff stole MY Love potion." Hazel exclaims angerly. " Love potion? What do you need a love potion for?" Almond asks quizicially.  
" Well, I uh, I um..." Hazel begins blushing." If you need it to get me to fall in love with you, then you don't need it." states the boy.

" What are you saying?" Hazel asks confused.  
" Well, I've always, uh kind of, liked you..." Almond says admitting his feelings for Hazel.  
" Almond!" Hazel exclaims hugging the boy as she cries tears of joy." Anyway, we should probably get back that love potion." Almond says wanting to get out of the akward situation.  
" Why, What's the worst she could do?" Hazel says breaking away." Well, for starters, She could make the whole world into slaves." Almond points out. " Good point." Hazel agrees as they head to Jigglypuff's.

At Jigglypuff's.

" Jigglypuff! Open up!" Hazel calls knocking on the door.  
Jigglypuff then opens up the door with a plate full of cookies.  
" Oh cookies! Don't mind if I do." the girl says begining to reach for a cookie.  
" Have you forgotten her cooking?" Almond comments as Hazel reaches for a cookie.  
Hazel is just about to grab a cookie, When Jigglypuff smacks her hand away.

" OW!" Hazel says rubbing the pain from her hand away.  
Before Jigglypuff leaves with the cookies, she returns the love potion.  
" Did she even use any of it?" Hazel wonders examining the bottle.  
" Apparently cause it's missing a bit." Almond replies pointing to a missing portion.  
" Oh Yeah." the girl says seeing some of the potion is gone.  
" Well, We don't have to worry about her taking over the world." Almond sighs in relief.  
" Why?" Hazel questions confusedly." Well she didn't let you have a cookie which must mean they're for someone special." Almond deduces.

Later Jigglypuff finds Pikachu.

" Hi Pikachu!" Jigglypuff calls flirtaciously.  
" Uhhhh, Hi... Jigglypuff..." Pikachu says slowly backing away.  
" I made you some cookies!" the balloon Pokemon chimes pulling out a plate of cookies.  
" Uh, thanks, but uh I couldn't..." Pikachu replies waving his hands and shaking his head.  
" **EAT**!" Jigglypuff demands puffing up." Okay!"Pikachu says before eating a cookie, fearing for what she'd do to him if he didn't.

Suddenly Hazel and Almond find them.  
" Don't eat that cookie!" Almond shouts causing Pikachu to stare at him.  
" Why are you staring at me?" Almond says getting freaked out.  
" I love you!" Pikachu exclaims leaping at Almond and kissing him on the lips.  
" Hey! Almond is MINE!" Hazel complains." No he's mine!" argues Pikachu.  
" **YOU'RE BOTH WRONG, ALMOND IS MINE! HE'S MY BROTHER**!" Squirtle yells running up to them joining the fight.  
" How do I get into these messes?" Almond sighs, watching helplessly as his friends and " _little brother_ " argue over him.  
" You're telling me!" Jigglypuff exclaims still unsure how this happened.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Spoiled Princess

Jigglypuff was walking by Grandpa's house when she overheard them talking.  
" Hazel, You've been doing a good job lately collecting Pokemon, so I'm letting you have my love potion." says the old man named Grandpa.  
" Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you , thank you. Now Almond Will be **MINE**!" Hazel says excitedly grateful.  
'Love Potion? Maybe I can use that to get my man.' thinks Jigglypuff before swiping the love potion.  
" Jigglypuff Come back!" Hazel calls chasing after the Pokemon.

Hazel eventually loses sight of Jigglypuff.  
" Jigglypuff!" Hazel calls searching for the balloon Pokemon, when something catches her eye.  
" ALMOND!" Hazel cries in joy upon seeing the boy. " Oh, no." Almond mutters as the girl approaches.  
" Jigglypuff stole MY Love potion." Hazel exclaims angerly. " Love potion? What do you need a love potion for?" Almond asks quizicially.  
" Well, I uh, I um..." Hazel begins blushing." If you need it to get me to fall in love with you, then you don't need it." states the boy.

" What are you saying?" Hazel asks confused.  
" Well, I've always, uh kind of, liked you..." Almond says admitting his feelings for Hazel.  
" Almond!" Hazel exclaims hugging the boy as she cries tears of joy." Anyway, we should probably get back that love potion." Almond says wanting to get out of the akward situation.  
" Why, What's the worst she could do?" Hazel says breaking away." Well, for starters, She could make the whole world into slaves." Almond points out. " Good point." Hazel agrees as they head to Jigglypuff's.

At Jigglypuff's.

" Jigglypuff! Open up!" Hazel calls knocking on the door.  
Jigglypuff then opens up the door with a plate full of cookies.  
" Oh cookies! Don't mind if I do." the girl says begining to reach for a cookie.  
" Have you forgotten her cooking?" Almond comments as Hazel reaches for a cookie.  
Hazel is just about to grab a cookie, When Jigglypuff smacks her hand away.

" OW!" Hazel says rubbing the pain from her hand away.  
Before Jigglypuff leaves with the cookies, she returns the love potion.  
" Did she even use any of it?" Hazel wonders examining the bottle.  
" Apparently cause it's missing a bit." Almond replies pointing to a missing portion.  
" Oh Yeah." the girl says seeing some of the potion is gone.  
" Well, We don't have to worry about her taking over the world." Almond sighs in relief.  
" Why?" Hazel questions confusedly." Well she didn't let you have a cookie which must mean they're for someone special." Almond deduces.

Later Jigglypuff finds Pikachu.

" Hi Pikachu!" Jigglypuff calls flirtaciously.  
" Uhhhh, Hi... Jigglypuff..." Pikachu says slowly backing away.  
" I made you some cookies!" the balloon Pokemon chimes pulling out a plate of cookies.  
" Uh, thanks, but uh I couldn't..." Pikachu replies waving his hands and shaking his head.  
" **EAT**!" Jigglypuff demands puffing up." Okay!"Pikachu says before eating a cookie, fearing for what she'd do to him if he didn't.

Suddenly Clefairy walks by.

" Hey Pikachu, Hey Jigglyp-" begins the fairy Pokemon, before Pikachu interupts him with a kiss.  
" I love you!" Pikachu calls chasing after the fleeing Clefairy, leaving a confused Jigglypuff behind.  
Clefairy runs into his house and locks the door out of fear as Pikachu tries to tear down the door.  
" Come on out my love!" Pikachu sings trying to open up the door." I'm never going outside again." Clefairy screams in a frenzied panic.  
" And to think he was a scaredy cat to begin with, now he's even worse." Jigglypuff sighs." He's been scarred for life." Almond says in agreement.  
" How sad." Hazel says feeling sorry for her friend.

A/N The next love potion mishap will be uh interesting... next ones for you Grandpa lovers.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Spoiled Princess

Jigglypuff was walking by Grandpa's house when she overheard them talking.  
" Hazel, You've been doing a good job lately collecting Pokemon, so I'm letting you have my love potion." says the old man named Grandpa.  
" Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you , thank you. Now Almond Will be **MINE**!" Hazel says excitedly grateful.  
'Love Potion? Maybe I can use that to get my man.' thinks Jigglypuff before swiping the love potion.  
" Jigglypuff Come back!" Hazel calls chasing after the Pokemon.

Hazel eventually loses sight of Jigglypuff.  
" Jigglypuff!" Hazel calls searching for the balloon Pokemon, when something catches her eye.  
" ALMOND!" Hazel cries in joy upon seeing the boy. " Oh, no." Almond mutters as the girl approaches.  
" Jigglypuff stole MY Love potion." Hazel exclaims angerly. " Love potion? What do you need a love potion for?" Almond asks quizicially.  
" Well, I uh, I um..." Hazel begins blushing." If you need it to get me to fall in love with you, then you don't need it." states the boy.

" What are you saying?" Hazel asks confused.  
" Well, I've always, uh kind of, liked you..." Almond says admitting his feelings for Hazel.  
" Almond!" Hazel exclaims hugging the boy as she cries tears of joy." Anyway, we should probably get back that love potion." Almond says wanting to get out of the akward situation.  
" Why, What's the worst she could do?" Hazel says breaking away." Well, for starters, She could make the whole world into slaves." Almond points out. " Good point." Hazel agrees as they head to Jigglypuff's.

At Jigglypuff's.

" Jigglypuff! Open up!" Hazel calls knocking on the door.  
Jigglypuff then opens up the door with a plate full of cookies.  
" Oh cookies! Don't mind if I do." the girl says begining to reach for a cookie.  
" Have you forgotten her cooking?" Almond comments as Hazel reaches for a cookie.  
Hazel is just about to grab a cookie, When Jigglypuff smacks her hand away.

" OW!" Hazel says rubbing the pain from her hand away.  
Before Jigglypuff leaves with the cookies, she returns the love potion.  
" Did she even use any of it?" Hazel wonders examining the bottle.  
" Apparently cause it's missing a bit." Almond replies pointing to a missing portion.  
" Oh Yeah." the girl says seeing some of the potion is gone.  
" Well, We don't have to worry about her taking over the world." Almond sighs in relief.  
" Why?" Hazel questions confusedly." Well she didn't let you have a cookie which must mean they're for someone special." Almond deduces.

Later Jigglypuff finds Pikachu.

" Hi Pikachu!" Jigglypuff calls flirtaciously.  
" Uhhhh, Hi... Jigglypuff..." Pikachu says slowly backing away.  
" I made you some cookies!" the balloon Pokemon chimes pulling out a plate of cookies.  
" Uh, thanks, but uh I couldn't..." Pikachu replies waving his hands and shaking his head.  
" **EAT**!" Jigglypuff demands puffing up." Okay!"Pikachu says before eating a cookie, fearing for what she'd do to him if he didn't.

"Top of the morning, Pikachu, Jigglypuff." Grandpa greets walking by.  
"You're so handsome! I love you!" Pikachu responds fawning over the old man.  
"Oh no, Pikachu's in love with Grandpa..." Hazel facepalms.  
"Now that's surprising..." Almond Sweatdrops.  
"No surprise, everyone's enamoured by my good looks." Chuckles the narcistic man.  
"But Grandpa, the love potion-" Hazel begins.  
"Oh, don't be silly, there's no such thing as a love potion, I was just using you to get Pokemon!" The elderly man laughs, complety unaware he actually made a love potion as the electric mouse pelts him with kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Spoiled Princess

Jigglypuff was walking by Grandpa's house when she overheard them talking.  
" Hazel, You've been doing a good job lately collecting Pokemon, so I'm letting you have my love potion." says the old man named Grandpa.  
" Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you , thank you. Now Almond Will be **MINE**!" Hazel says excitedly grateful.  
'Love Potion? Maybe I can use that to get my man.' thinks Jigglypuff before swiping the love potion.  
" Jigglypuff Come back!" Hazel calls chasing after the Pokemon.

Hazel eventually loses sight of Jigglypuff.  
" Jigglypuff!" Hazel calls searching for the balloon Pokemon, when something catches her eye.  
" ALMOND!" Hazel cries in joy upon seeing the boy. " Oh, no." Almond mutters as the girl approaches.  
" Jigglypuff stole MY Love potion." Hazel exclaims angerly. " Love potion? What do you need a love potion for?" Almond asks quizicially.  
" Well, I uh, I um..." Hazel begins blushing." If you need it to get me to fall in love with you, then you don't need it." states the boy.

" What are you saying?" Hazel asks confused.  
" Well, I've always, uh kind of, liked you..." Almond says admitting his feelings for Hazel.  
" Almond!" Hazel exclaims hugging the boy as she cries tears of joy." Anyway, we should probably get back that love potion." Almond says wanting to get out of the akward situation.  
" Why, What's the worst she could do?" Hazel says breaking away." Well, for starters, She could make the whole world into slaves." Almond points out. " Good point." Hazel agrees as they head to Jigglypuff's.

At Jigglypuff's.

" Jigglypuff! Open up!" Hazel calls knocking on the door.  
Jigglypuff then opens up the door with a plate full of cookies.  
" Oh cookies! Don't mind if I do." the girl says begining to reach for a cookie.  
" Have you forgotten her cooking?" Almond comments as Hazel reaches for a cookie.  
Hazel is just about to grab a cookie, When Jigglypuff smacks her hand away.

" OW!" Hazel says rubbing the pain from her hand away.  
Before Jigglypuff leaves with the cookies, she returns the love potion.  
" Did she even use any of it?" Hazel wonders examining the bottle.  
" Apparently cause it's missing a bit." Almond replies pointing to a missing portion.  
" Oh Yeah." the girl says seeing some of the potion is gone.  
" Well, We don't have to worry about her taking over the world." Almond sighs in relief.  
" Why?" Hazel questions confusedly." Well she didn't let you have a cookie which must mean they're for someone special." Almond deduces.

Later Jigglypuff finds Pikachu.

" Hi Pikachu!" Jigglypuff calls flirtaciously.  
" Uhhhh, Hi... Jigglypuff..." Pikachu says slowly backing away.  
" I made you some cookies!" the balloon Pokemon chimes pulling out a plate of cookies.  
" Uh, thanks, but uh I couldn't..." Pikachu replies waving his hands and shaking his head.  
" **EAT**!" Jigglypuff demands puffing up." Okay!"Pikachu says before eating a cookie, fearing for what she'd do to him if he didn't.

"Pikachu No!" Hazel screams as Pikachu eats the cookie.  
Pikachu begins to stare at the girl, when suddenly they leap and kisses Hazel on the lips.  
"I love you Hazel!" Pikachu cries. "Umm... Well... I uh... I think we should just be friends..." Hazel replies unsure how to respond.  
"Noooooooooooo!" Pikachu cries as the electric mouse is crushed. "If it makes you feel any better, I love you." flirts Jigglypuff.  
"Why is the world so Cruel!?" Pikachu sobs running away in tears. "Fishsticks! I almost had him too!" Jigglypuff says puffing up and kicking the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Spoiled Princess

Jigglypuff was walking by Grandpa's house when she overheard them talking.  
" Hazel, You've been doing a good job lately collecting Pokemon, so I'm letting you have my love potion." says the old man named Grandpa.  
" Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you , thank you. Now Almond Will be **MINE**!" Hazel says excitedly grateful.  
'Love Potion? Maybe I can use that to get my man.' thinks Jigglypuff before swiping the love potion.  
" Jigglypuff Come back!" Hazel calls chasing after the Pokemon.

Hazel eventually loses sight of Jigglypuff.  
" Jigglypuff!" Hazel calls searching for the balloon Pokemon, when something catches her eye.  
" ALMOND!" Hazel cries in joy upon seeing the boy. " Oh, no." Almond mutters as the girl approaches.  
" Jigglypuff stole MY Love potion." Hazel exclaims angerly. " Love potion? What do you need a love potion for?" Almond asks quizicially.  
" Well, I uh, I um..." Hazel begins blushing." If you need it to get me to fall in love with you, then you don't need it." states the boy.

" What are you saying?" Hazel asks confused.  
" Well, I've always, uh kind of, liked you..." Almond says admitting his feelings for Hazel.  
" Almond!" Hazel exclaims hugging the boy as she cries tears of joy." Anyway, we should probably get back that love potion." Almond says wanting to get out of the akward situation.  
" Why, What's the worst she could do?" Hazel says breaking away." Well, for starters, She could make the whole world into slaves." Almond points out. " Good point." Hazel agrees as they head to Jigglypuff's.

At Jigglypuff's.

" Jigglypuff! Open up!" Hazel calls knocking on the door.  
Jigglypuff then opens up the door with a plate full of cookies.  
" Oh cookies! Don't mind if I do." the girl says begining to reach for a cookie.  
" Have you forgotten her cooking?" Almond comments as Hazel reaches for a cookie.  
Hazel is just about to grab a cookie, When Jigglypuff smacks her hand away.

" OW!" Hazel says rubbing the pain from her hand away.  
Before Jigglypuff leaves with the cookies, she returns the love potion.  
" Did she even use any of it?" Hazel wonders examining the bottle.  
" Apparently cause it's missing a bit." Almond replies pointing to a missing portion.  
" Oh Yeah." the girl says seeing some of the potion is gone.  
" Well, We don't have to worry about her taking over the world." Almond sighs in relief.  
" Why?" Hazel questions confusedly." Well she didn't let you have a cookie which must mean they're for someone special." Almond deduces.

Later Jigglypuff finds Pikachu.

" Hi Pikachu!" Jigglypuff calls flirtaciously.  
" Uhhhh, Hi... Jigglypuff..." Pikachu says slowly backing away.  
" I made you some cookies!" the balloon Pokemon chimes pulling out a plate of cookies.  
" Uh, thanks, but uh I couldn't..." Pikachu replies waving his hands and shaking his head.  
" **EAT**!" Jigglypuff demands puffing up." Okay!"Pikachu says before eating a cookie, fearing for what she'd do to him if he didn't.

The moment Pikachu eats the cookie, he can't help but stare at Jigglypuff.  
"Wow, you look beautiful..." The electric mouse blushes.  
"Heehee, I bet you want to kiss me, don't you." the balloon Pokemon flirts.  
"I uh,um I um..." Pikachu stutters as his blush thickens.  
The next thing Jigglypuff knows is that the mouse is making out with her.  
"mmmfmfmfm" The girl squeals in bliss as she feels like she's in heaven.  
"Isn't love grand?" Hazel asks popping out from the bushes.  
"You bet." The two Pokemon reply rubbing their cheeks together affectionately.  
"You do realize he's under the influence of love potion right?" Almond sweatdrops.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Spoiled Princess

Jigglypuff was walking by Grandpa's house when she overheard them talking.  
" Hazel, You've been doing a good job lately collecting Pokemon, so I'm letting you have my love potion." says the old man named Grandpa.  
" Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you , thank you. Now Almond Will be **MINE!"** Hazel says excitedly grateful.  
'Love Potion? Maybe I can use that to get my man.' thinks Jigglypuff before swiping the love potion.  
" Jigglypuff Come back!" Hazel calls chasing after the Pokemon.

Hazel eventually loses sight of Jigglypuff.  
" Jigglypuff!" Hazel calls searching for the balloon Pokemon, when something catches her eye.  
" ALMOND!" Hazel cries in joy upon seeing the boy. " Oh, no." Almond mutters as the girl approaches.  
" Jigglypuff stole MY Love potion." Hazel exclaims angerly. " Love potion? What do you need a love potion for?" Almond asks quizicially.  
" Well, I uh, I um..." Hazel begins blushing." If you need it to get me to fall in love with you, then you don't need it." states the boy.

" What are you saying?" Hazel asks confused.  
" Well, I've always, uh kind of, liked you..." Almond says admitting his feelings for Hazel.  
" Almond!" Hazel exclaims hugging the boy as she cries tears of joy." Anyway, we should probably get back that love potion." Almond says wanting to get out of the akward situation.  
" Why, What's the worst she could do?" Hazel says breaking away." Well, for starters, She could make the whole world into slaves." Almond points out. " Good point." Hazel agrees as they head to Jigglypuff's.

At Jigglypuff's.

" Jigglypuff! Open up!" Hazel calls knocking on the door.  
Jigglypuff then opens up the door with a plate full of cookies.  
" Oh cookies! Don't mind if I do." the girl says begining to reach for a cookie.  
" Have you forgotten her cooking?" Almond comments as Hazel reaches for a cookie.  
Hazel is just about to grab a cookie, When Jigglypuff smacks her hand away.

" OW!" Hazel says rubbing the pain from her hand away.  
Before Jigglypuff leaves with the cookies, she returns the love potion.  
" Holy Cow! She used the whole bottle!" Hazel exclaims examining the bottle.  
" You don't think she used it all on those cookies do you?" Almond questions pointing to the empty bottle.  
"Grandpa always told me only use a single drop at a time for it to work, I'm not sure what would happen if someone takes the whole bottle. " the girl says in concern.  
" Well, At least we don't have to worry about her taking over the world." Almond sighs in relief.  
" Why?" Hazel questions confusedly." Well she didn't let you have a cookie which must mean they're for someone special." Almond deduces.

Later Jigglypuff finds Pikachu.

" Hi Pikachu!" Jigglypuff calls flirtaciously.  
" Uhhhh, Hi... Jigglypuff..." Pikachu says slowly backing away.  
" I made you some cookies!" the balloon Pokemon chimes pulling out a plate of cookies.  
" Uh, thanks, but uh I couldn't..." Pikachu replies waving his hands and shaking his head.  
" **EAT!"** Jigglypuff demands puffing up." Okay!"Pikachu says before eating a cookie, fearing for what she'd do to him if he didn't.

The moment Pikachu eats the cookie, he can't help but stare at Jigglypuff.  
"Ummm... why are you staring at me like that...?" Jigglypuff questions a little creeped out as the mouse stares with a creepy smile as drool hangs from the bottom of his mouth.  
"You're sooooooo pretttttyyyyyy" Pikachu replies adoringly. Before the balloon Pokemon can respond, the electric mouse is on top of her as she feels something poking her private parts.  
"Ahahahahahaha!" Jigglypuff cries as Pikachu thrusts himself into her. "Ackkkk! Well this is embaressing!" Hazel exclaims covering her eyes as she peeks out of the bushes.  
"I kinda feel like we shouldn't be watching this..." Almond says not wanting to watch, but finds himself unable to look away.  
"Ohhhhhhh! 'This feels amazing... but is this what I really wanted?...'" Jigglypuff thinks rethinking her choices as she moans while being raped by her crush.


End file.
